


Shadow/King Kill Akira

by DandyRoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Another AU drawing, Dressed in white, King Kill Akira, Knife Crazy, Phantom Assassins in Spades, Shadow Akira, Shadow Akira is a puppetmaster, Shadow Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyRoy/pseuds/DandyRoy
Summary: I wanted to continue drawing "shadow" versions of our main characters because its so much fun :)So I'd like to introduce: Shadow Akira. Aka: if regular Akira is the "devil" then his shadow would be the "anti-christ".I've decided to add/hint at a bit of a story with Shadow/"King Kill" Akira's character profile, so I hope it's a fun/interesting read :)





	Shadow/King Kill Akira

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER WARNING* If you haven't finished or gotten far in the game, then don't read the char profile if you wanna avoid spoilers :P

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/DandyRoy/media/King%20Kill%20Akira_zpsmntpi0qy.jpg.html)

"I'm a guy who carries his heart on his sleeve, so don't mind me when I call a spade a spade."

"You'd think I hate being called a criminal, and became a societal pariah. But to be honest, it was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"It made me realize how small and weak people can become. As long as most adults can go to work, raise a family, and find a modest happiness then they'll keep their eyes to the ground. Like the slaves they've become."

"Even adults driven by power and personal ambition are weak, instead of becoming slaves to societies expectations, they're slaves to their vice. They poison their heart by doing whatever nasty, despicable thing in order to feed their respective sin. So much in fact, that without their heart, they're reduced to nothing. Even a man like Masayoshi Shido, a man who'd sacrifice his own son to feed his sin of Pride, became nothing once his heart was taken."

"Perhaps in order to become truly powerful, one must learn how to live without their metaphorical heart. Maybe if I want to help others I must allow them to learn how to help themselves. Without the heart we'd feel no obligations to those who have become slaves to theirs. I've been chosen to rise above other humans by gaining the ability to don any "mask" I require, so why not take it a step further?"

"I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, but in order to free people from the petty restraints of their hearts, I must become the leader of the 'Phantom Assassins in Spades."

"Of course, I do realize that a good amount of people cannot handle such a violent action. I mean, I remember how dear Goro Akechi was able to manipulate his victims hearts, driving them into willing themselves to die. I cannot promise that I'm choosing the safest course of action, but if people are too weak to free themselves then I'll be their savior."

"My desire to perform such a daunting task is simply my own. I can confidently state that my motivations are pure, and if anyone has any objections I'll be happy to listen. But I must warn any of my potential opponents that if they wish to stop me and my associates they themselves must have the same pure confidence in their actions as I do. Lest they fall into nothingness in the event their hearts are shattered."

"As for my 'other self', if you are reading this, you know my words are true. I am not sorry, and I am not sorry. We know if the chosen King has made slaves of his people, then we must kill them. Even if the rotten King remains in the hearts of his people, we must kill their hearts as well."

"This is what the world deserves."

-KING KILL


End file.
